(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light module, more particularly to a side light module applied to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is well known to be applied to portable electronic products, such as notebook PCs, cell phones, digital cameras, digital video machines, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). But the liquid crystal display does not generate light by itself, hence, a light source is needed to LCD.
Normally, a backlight module has a light source, which is divided into two kinds of cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and light emitting diode (LED). The light effect of CCFL is higher in order to meet the needs of colorization, high illumination, and larger products, but it is with a larger volume. The light effect of LED is lower than CCFL, and LED has the merits of light weight and volume, focused light path, longer life, low contamination, etc. Therefore, LED is more suitable to be a backlight module of the electronic products with power-saving and light weight and volume.
The backlight module is further divided into two types of a direct illumination backlight module generating light lower to the display and a side illumination backlight module generating light lateral to the display.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic exploded view of a backlight module of a LCD in prior arts. A LCD 1 includes a liquid crystal panel 11 and a backlight module 12. The backlight module 12 includes a LED module 13, a light guide 14, a frame 15, and a PCB 16. The LED module 13 includes two sets of LEDs 131 welded on a flexible printed circuit board 132. The circuit layout of the flexible printed circuit board 132 is to electrically connect the LEDs to a plurality of light-source driving elements (not shown in the figure) of the PCB 16.
The LCD 1 described above is applied to different types of electronic products. Different electronic products may need different dimensions of liquid crystal panels and different luminosities. Logically, there are different sorts of flexible printed circuit boards to cooperate with the LEDs during production flows. Hence, such accommodations for the production flows shall waste time and materials. As a conclusion, to develop a side light module for easy installment to be adjusted in the dimensions of the module may be put more effort continuously.